Planning is underway to control the Cameca Microprobe with an IBM PC-XT equipped with a number of add in peripheral cards to control the wavelength spectrometers, collect the various analog and digital signals, control the stage movement, transfer the collected data to the PDP11/60 for display and analysis, and provide miscellaneous functions such as nitrogen filling, beam blanking, and contrast control.